deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Adolf Hitler/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. George Patton (by Affectos) No battle written. WINNER: GEORGE PATTON Expert's Opinion Patton's better tactics, training, and combat mentality made for an easy win over the insane leader of Nazi Germany. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Saddam Hussein and Osama bin Laden (by Sith Venator) No battle written. WINNER: ADOLF HITLER Expert's Opinion Hitler beat both Hussein and bin Laden because of his superior troops, superior handguns and other weapons in combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jake Featherston (by BeastMan14) Featherston: x8 Hitler: x8 Hitler stood before his men on this day giving a speech to seven of his best men, when suddenly, on a nearby hillside, Jake Featherston was watching with his binoculars, now convinced that that these Germans supported the damnyankees. "Load that gun up! We got work to do!" "Yes Mr. President!" His head artilleryman cried. Just before he could end his speech, an artillery shell landed near Hitler, sending him flying and killing two of his troops. x6 Hitler, not injured just surprised, stumbled up and saw Featherston and his men charging down the hill while the artillery gun reloaded. One of the SS men aimed and fired his Karabiner, killing one of the Freedom party troops with a headshot. x7 Hitlers men fell back under heavy fire as one laid down a mine. One of Featherston's men fired a stovepipe launcher and blew the mine-layer to bits. x5 The SS forces split up with Hitler and one of his men going one way and the others going the other. Featherston's men, with better numbers, did the same. Suddenly, a Freedom Party soldier turned a corner and was blown black with a MP-18. However, the man behind him fires his Tredegar SMG and kills the SS trooper. x6 x5 The remaining members of the second group of Hitlers men manage to get to cover just as 2 Freedom party troops burst in. However, they get a nasty surprise in the form of a flamethrower. One soldier cries out in pain before being gunned down and the other is killed instantly. Terrified, the last Freedom Party men flees, but not before shooting the flamethrower and killing it's wielder. x4 x4 Featherston and one of his men gave chase to Hitler and his man. Jake takes a shot with his Confederate 45., killing the SS guard. Hitler turns around and reveals his own pistol and fires, hitting Featherston in the leg. Jake stumbles and falls, and suddenly, the two surviving SS guards charge up and shoot the Confederate soldier in the back. x3 x3 The artilleryman has finally finished loading his gun when see that Jake is in trouble. He aims the artillery and hoping not to hit Featherston, fires. Out of nowhere, the artillery shell hits the two SS men directly, killing them both. Proud of his work, the artilleryman grabs his pistol and charges down the hill shouting,"For the south!". x1 Hitler falls back into a nearby tent when the last of Jake's men show up. They give chase but one is exposed to a nasty surprise when he steps on a landmine. x2 Hitler, take cover as the last two of his mysterious attackers enters the tent. As Jake rounds the corner, Hitler kicks him in hard in the chest and prepares to finish him off. Suddenly, Hitler hears a click and sees himself staring down the barrel of a Confederate .45. The head artilleryman fires, killing Hitler instantly, then helps his president up. Featherston gives a cry of victory and the two head back to the main base. x0 Expert's Opinion While Hitler had the better troops, he had less advanced weapons with less mass-killing power compared to Featherson. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Fidel Castro (by Goddess of Despair) Fidel Castro Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler and his men move about in their camp in Cuba, awaiting Castro’s arrival. Germany could use a new ally to put pressure on the United States. Hitler desperately needed support, for he knew Germany was losing the war, but little did he know that Cuba had allied themselves with the United States. One of his SS men spots Castro followed by his guards. He studies their movements carefully when one lifts his RPD and aims it at the German. The SS immediately opens fire with his MG-42, killing the light machine gunner. Castro and his forces quickly sprint for cover behind nearby vehicles. Hitler rushes outside his camp with a walther and demands to know what’s going on as his SS troops rush for weapons. The SS gunner runs out of ammo on his MG42 and begins to reload when small object was thrown at him. It landed next to his sandbags and as he turned to inspect it the grenade exploded, sending his right arm and leg flying off his body. Hitler sees the explosion and retreats into his tent with one SS guard as the other two move to engage the threat. They both take up positions behind sandbags as they hear footsteps of approaching hostels. A Cuban soldier advances and immediately gets cut to pieces by the SS troops armed with MP-18. “Cover me!” called a SS troop as he dropped his MP-18. He reached into a nearby bag and brought out a Bouncy Betty. He placed it on the ground near him as his comrade watched the environment. “Geschehen, lässt zurückgreifen.” Said the SS as he went back for his MP-18. He reached for the weapon when a sudden burst of machine gunfire hit his comrade in the head. The other SS saw the Cuban soldier advancing and quickly drew his walther. He fired three rounds, the first two hitting his chest, the last hitting his head. Castro moved forward armed with a machete in one hand and StarPD in the other. He fired several rounds into the SS troops as his last Cuban soldier grabbed his fallen comrades’ RPD. The Cuban soldier leg the way into the Nazi camp. He scanned the German tents and quickly identified Hitler’s tent. He led the way as Castro followed slowly behind him. The man walked slowly and stepped on a strange object. He looked down as Castro rushed to move out of the way, until moments later it leaps into the air and explodes. Castro stands up as an and walks into the camp, angered. A SS soldier leaves Hitler’s tent armed with a flammenwerfer and aims it at Castro. Before Castro could react he is already caught in flames. He drops both his weapons and falls to the ground, screaming in pain as the flames swallow his body. Hitler exits his tent to see the man burning and as his SS raised his walther he grabbed the man’s hand and said “Lassen thim brennen.” The SS soldier puts away his walther as Hitler goes back into his tent. Expert's Opinion In this battle the long range light machine guns and medium range sub machine guns were important factors for both sides, which played into Hitler's favor. His MG-42 is superior in nearly every statistic when compared to the RPD. The MP-18 and Walther P38 had the superior ammo count over the StarPD and Skorpion. The Flammenwerfer easily dominated the machete thanks to it's greater range. Castro is superior in x-factors, but in the end Hitler just carried more ammuntion with him, and that is what brought him the win here. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joseph Stalin (by DarthVader1997) After the bloody battle of Stalingrad, Stalin and four of his men from the Red Army inspected the ruins of the battle. Meanwhile Hitler and four of his men from the Waffen-SS have come to Stalingrad to know the causes of failure. So both forces are preparing to attack each other. Battle begins: Stalin: Hitler: Both forces starts to shoot, two of Stalin´s men were killed by shots, but one of them, before dying throws a grenade in two of Hitler´s men killing them and injuring grievously a third man. Stalin: Hitler: Hitler´s two surviving men carries the wounded trooper to a improved militar zone, but he dies, Hitler, hystericaly screams in German: NOOOOOOO!. THAT SOVIET SCUMS CANNOT OVERTHROW ME, I WILL USE MY OWN WEAPONS TO ELIMINATE THEM OF THIS WORLD!!!!!!!!. Then Hitler carries a Woodcuter´s Axe and a MP 40 on his back and wields StG 44 ready to kill Stalin and his remaining men. Stalin prepares a strategy and says in Russian: Hitler betray me, that pact was a lie, and people like him, must die. Comadres, is time to finish this. Both forces return on the battlefield, Stalin´s men throws grenades and kills one of Hitler´s men and injuring the last one, then Stalin draws his bayonet and stabs repeteadly on the dying last Waffen-SS trooper. But Hitler kills the two Stalin´s men, one of them is killed by Hitler´s StG 44, and the last one, injured, is decapitated by Hitler´s Axe. Now, Stalin and Hitler are alone in the battlefield. Stalin: Hitler: Hitler shots with his StG-44, Stalin tries to run but he is hit by some 7,92x33 Kurz bullets from Hitler´s StG-44, now Stalin is dying and Hitler draws his Woodcut Axe to deal the final blow to the Soviet leader, but Stalin tries to lanuch a grenade, but Hitler chopped his hand, now Hitler hits several times Stalin with his axe, killing him, after that, Hitler screams in victory, insanely. Stalin: Hitler: WINNER: ADOLF HITLER Expert's Opinion Hitler was a soldier during the WWI, and also requires a militar training, that thing who Stalin lacked, despite be defeated in the real life, and also Hitler had better weapons than Stalin, other factor to win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage